<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Name written in scarlet by Meatbunattack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418738">Name written in scarlet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatbunattack/pseuds/Meatbunattack'>Meatbunattack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Haven't gone too much into detail on the psycological effects that happen to the character, If it inspires someone else then it'll just make me happy, Just a one shot drabble for fun, Just a thingie for fun, Just an idea that popped up and I went with it, Kinda unreliable at least, No beta we die like the pale king, No description of appearances, Non specified gender on main character, One-Shot, Tells the story in first person, Think of the main character however you like, This isn't a one shot i put a lot of research into, Unreliable Narrator, Will probably be nothing more than a one shot., it's all up to interpritation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatbunattack/pseuds/Meatbunattack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night I closed my eyes I would always plunge into that scarlet fog, plagued by constant nightmares. Sometimes I slept only a few hours. Sometimes I slept into the afternoon. Sometimes people worried if I would even wake up.<br/>A curse had been placed upon me from my parents actions. I had lived through the infection. But what now when the infection has returned....?<br/>What does it mean to give up my name? And why is that red bug asking for it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chipper-smol is the one who inspired me to write this one. Their thoughts on the nightmare king Grimm and how he could be similar to a fae inspired me. So... I made this one shot in like a day or two, it was a lot of fun. <br/>Fae are known for binging people to themselves by owning someone's name. I didn't want to make a character for the story so I didn't describe the main character in any way. Also, I had no clue what name to give them so I just went with a name that sounded kinda gender neutral. Cause yeh, I didn't want this to be too large of a story thing, just a fun lil one shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Name written in scarlet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soooo non descriptive kinda gender neutral character. Imagine them however you like, there is no right or wrong. The name, if you don't like the one I picked, you can imagine another name in its stead. I just wrote this one for fun, didn't go too into the psychological aspects of it. I'm not sure if any warnings for the story is needed since it's not that descriptive... But there will be some nightmares. Also, I don't know how lucid dreaming really works. Just wrote all of this for fun and inspiration more than anything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a dark night when it happened. I was just a small grub and couldn’t comprehend what it meant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I knew my family was falling apart. That we couldn’t go out to see anyone because they were infected. That the infected became bad people. Me and my family lived in the capital of Hollownest, we were merchants and happy with our lives. Or what little we had left of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or at least that’s what I thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My dad became obsessed over something. And I never found out what it was until he lit a scarlet flame in front of my mother and I. It was a beautiful shade of red and the fire spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My parents then talked about saving us. How they’d give up everything they had if the flame could just save them from this. The flame asked for our names and I couldn’t understand why. My parents gave up their names, said that the flame could have it all. And they begged me to give the flame my name too. So I introduced myself to the flame, since I still didn’t know what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Fargil.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>My parents got upset that I didn’t say that the flame could </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> my name. Which made me confused since I already introduced myself. The flame said how “knowing of my intentions would suffice” but I didn’t understand how. My parents grew more upset and tried to instruct me on what to do, but before they could try and correct my mistake… the fire went out. My parents burst into flames and disappeared without a sound. And I was left as a young, lonesome grub in the middle of our home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It caused me a lot of pain, that the scarlet flame knew my name. I lost my parents. I was plagued by constant nightmares from that point forward, always accompanied by the steady beat of a drum in the background. I experienced health and psychological issues that no bug had ever had to handle. I never understood what my parents had hoped to achieve by doing all of that, but what they left me with was a curse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t close my eyes or sleep without seeing scarlet red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was taken in by a guard who was stationed close to our home after the incident. A guard who became my caretaker as I had no one else to turn to. The Hollow Knight managed to seal away the infection, they were praised as a hero of Hollownest along with the three dreamers. And everything slowly returned to normality as the infection no longer became a threat and the kingdom was at peace once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But my own mind was not at peace. It became a prison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every night I’d have night terrors. I became frightened by the concept of sleep because of it, to the point that reality and dreams blended together due to lack of sleep. My adoptive mother took me to see a counsellor, one who used to work under Monomon the teacher and they helped me through the worst of it. I owe that kind bug my life.<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It became manageable with their support, the constant nightmares. I learned how to shape them into something less horrible through practising lucid dreaming. I trained to become a knight as I wanted to open up a new chapter in life. A chapter where I could be stronger for my own and others sake. My new mother was proud of me, I was proud of me. And after years of diligent training I became a city guard, just like my mother. We didn’t have the same shifts, but the fact that I had the same position as my mother did when she first found me filled me with pride. Pride and joy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until it all came crashing downhill once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stood guard together with one of my friends, we stood on either side of the doorway that led into the capital. I let out a yawn, as my night hadn’t been particularly restful like any other night in my life, when he called out to me in a soft voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey… Fargil. Do you-... am I just seeing things? That’s the infection… right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I glanced towards my companion in confusion and followed his gaze to someone who was slowly walking along the bridge across the acid pit below. The bug walked slowly and swayed back and forth with heavy steps. I looked closely at the bug's eyes, which my friend had pointed out, and reeled back when I saw the same thing he saw. Those eyes weren’t the usual white or black. There were glowing, orange pupils there. The first tell-tale sign towards the infection so many years ago. Since I was the one who had been in the guard the longest between the two of us, it was up to me to make the call. So I drew my nail and looked towards my friend. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to go tell the captain. You’re faster than I, go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave me a quick nod and soon ran away from the scene as if he was chased by a giant garpede. It wouldn’t be too far from the truth. I quickly ushered the rest of the citizens to safety but some still stayed to watch as the infected bug got closer despite my insistence for them to leave. Curious bugs didn’t know what was best for them, so it was up to me to ensure they were safe from this infected bug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walked up to the stumbling bug, my nail still drawn and steps uncertain. I was very young when the infection first broke out, the infected would attack anyone they could and try to bite and claw at them, as if they were possessed by a mystical force that just wanted to destroy the society we had built. With how their eyes glowed they were undoubtedly infected. That would mean that they’d attack once I got close enough… I had to stay vigilant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wasn’t the infection supposed to be taken care of? Didn’t the Hollow knight sacrifice themselves to ensure Hollownest’s safety? Did something happen to them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was the king wrong?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I stopped a few steps ahead of the infected bug, the grip on my nail tight as I stared it down. The bug slowly looked up at me and I could hear their pained gasps even from this distance. I broadened my stance to prepare myself for its attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it never came. They just stood there, completely still and staring at me. As if they were confused why I was standing in their way more than anything else. They didn’t attack me, they didn’t advance further. But they stayed where they were…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t feel right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you to leave the city. We cannot allow you to enter and risk having the infection spread. If you advance further I will need to use my nail on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bug didn’t seem to comprehend my words, didn’t even seem to listen to it as they stared at me. After a few more tense seconds, the bug started to advance in that same slow pace as prior, walking towards me with heavy steps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It… didn’t seem hostile however. Was their mind still intact? We are supposed to cut down or detain any infected bugs, at least that was the protocol. But if this one didn’t attack then should that protocol really be followed through?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My hesitation let the bug get closer and closer to where I was, until they were standing right in front of me. I waited with bated breath for what they were going to do, my nail still held in my hand and ready to cut them down if so needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they just tried to walk past me… it was like I was a boulder in their path more than a sentient bug they usually wished to destroy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I quickly sheathed my nail and grabbed the bug as they were trying to get past. They didn’t struggle in my grip, but let themselves be picked up and held. My arms were long so I managed to hold onto them with a firm grip around their shell, I suspected that the bug would start struggling any moment but… they didn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until my fellow guards approached that the infected bug let out a shriek, like I had suspected it would’ve done towards me, and tried to break out of my grip to claw at them. My grip was secure and the bug was too weak, so they couldn’t break free to attack as my superior approached. He looked between the infected bug and me with a sceptical look in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fargil, what is the meaning of this…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I continued to hold the struggling bug as I looked up at the large knight, back straight since I couldn’t perform a salute with the current predicament. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not know, sir. The bug did not show any hostile actions towards me as I approached. It seemed docile until you arrived, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bug in my arms let out an angry hiss as my captain got closer and he leaned down to take a closer look at both myself and the bug in my arms. After a few seconds of observation, and me holding the violently struggling bug in my arms, he straightened up and looked at the watcher knights behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will have to report this to the palace immediately. Gorgiel, you take charge while I am gone. I shall escort Fargil and the infected bug to ensure their safety. Disperse the crowd, there’s nothing more to see here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With their orders received, the city guard quickly moved to take action and guided the civilians back into the city proper while the captain turned towards me once more. His figure was looming over my own but I did not feel nervous in his presence. We had worked together for so long that I had grown accustomed to his natural intimidating presence, he was a really good person underneath that tough exterior. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We shall take the stag station for fast travel. Let us depart for the queens station and traverse from there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I agreed to this and fell in step behind the captain, the bug still struggling in my arms to try and attack him. But the bug never turned towards me… it was strange. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As we walked through the horrid smell surrounding the fungal wastes, the captain turned his head slightly so he could speak to me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your eyes are glowing red again, Fargil… are you doing alright? No difficulty walking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I tensed up slightly as he mentioned my… condition. After I woke up every morning my eyes always had a scarlet glow to them for an hour or two. And if my eyes started to glow in the middle of the day, it would usually signify a forced sleep. It had become a habit for the captain and my companions to have a closer eye on me when my eyes started to glow in that way, for it signified that I would be forced to sleep soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I usually noticed when my eyes started to glow since I grew drowsy… but I felt completely fine right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No difficulty walking, sir. I feel alright, not sleepy at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still seemed concerned but accepted this with a nod. And the two of us continued on our way towards the stag station. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The palace was beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous. I had never been here before in all my years as a guard, since I have never carried any important information to the king or any of his knights. But here I was with my captain, standing with a struggling infected bug in my arms while the captain bowed towards the black bugs with silver armour who guarded the gates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have come with important news to the king. I beseech an immediate audience with one of his advisors.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the guards walked into the palace, completely silent as the other bug stayed to guard the door. It didn’t take long until one of the king's retainers arrived and gasped in shock as they saw the infected bug within my arms. While we expected an audience with one of the kings knights or his advisors, the retainer was adamant that we meet with the king himself to tell of these news. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was dire for sure, but to meet the king </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Whose radiant aura was enough to blind any bug? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a lowly city knight meeting the </span>
  <em>
    <span>king</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! I got dizzy at the mere thought but fell in step behind the captain as he took these news a lot easier than I did. He always seemed calm and collected, but I had a feeling he was as shocked and nervous as I was. The two of us represented the whole city guard for the king right now, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>nerve wracking</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I felt ready to dump the infected bug and run away before we could meet the king, but then the bug would grow hostile towards my captain and scratch him. I didn’t want him to get infected simply because I was too nervous to meet with the king of Hollownest. As long as I didn’t speak it would all turn out alright. I just had to present the infected bug, tell him of what I saw and then leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only it had been that easy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that I held an struggling, infected bug was the first strike against this meeting being easy. The second was that the infected bug was trying to attack everyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. The third was that my eyes glowed in a scarlet flame that the king recognised…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I bowed as best as I could with the struggling bug in my arms as we stood in front of the king. I continued to keep my head lowered as my captain spoke of the incident. The king didn’t speak throughout this, as he stared at the infected bug in my arms. The bug was hissing at the king, orange saliva dripping from its mandibles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How come this bug can hold the infected without consequences?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I tensed up as the king spoke, his voice pierced through my mind, pierced through my very </span>
  <em>
    <span>being</span>
  </em>
  <span> with each word spoken as I was unable to ignore his words. I raised my head slightly so I could look further up along the steps to his throne, not immediately at the king for I didn’t want to disrespect him, but I raised my gaze to show I heard his question. No. Not question. A command. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not know, my liege. The infected bug is not hostile towards me for-.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Where is the scarlet fire?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I tensed up as he interrupted me to ask this, memories from an age long past flashing through my mind as my parents burst up in flames. I hugged the struggling bug a little tighter and took a deep breath, the pounding of the drum in my head grew louder for reasons unknown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“P-Pardon, my liege..? I don’t-. Which fire?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could see how the light from the king brightened and I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the anger radiating off of him as he spoke next. As if I had caused him a great offence from stepping into his palace. No… for simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>existing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What did that fire have to do with anything?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You hold remnants of the scarlet fire that wish to see kingdoms burn. Your eyes tell such. Is the fire cooperating with the infection to lead my kingdom to ruin?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn’t speak. His anger was overwhelming and I could barely breathe under its pressure. I could barely hear retainers pleading with their king to calm down, it was all muffled as the sound of beating drums grew louder and louder in my head. I could hear the muffled voice of my captain next to me, a kind soul to try and stand up to the king. But if he wanted me gone… I’d be gone. Simple as that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All I wanted was to serve the good of Hollownest…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why have We not been notified of such a condition?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king's voice still cut through the haze I felt. I could hear only one side of the conversation but I could guess that my captain told the king of how I have had this condition for many many years now. More voices could be heard, my vision was starting to get hazy as scarlet smoke covered my eyes. I was starting to fall asleep… and in front of the king nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps this condition could be proven useful… Fargil, yes? You are to stay in the palace for further study. Captain, relieve Fargil of their post. They are to work for the infection’s eradication from this day forth.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A high pitched roar echoed throughout my skull when the king said that and after, the scarlet flame dragged me down into the red haze of nightmares I had grown so accustomed to. The beating of the drum had calmed down to a slower beat, one I was also accustomed to, as red fire burst up around me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A grand stage, like any other time I collapsed. Where I would be forced to battle bugs and friends of mine until I came out victorious for what felt like days before I could wake up once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But this time it wasn’t a battle for some reason. To my pleasant surprise, it was a dance as a strange red figure held out a hand towards me as an invitation. I took it without hesitation, because it was far better than being forced to do battle any time I entered this space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It all felt muddled, one step after another. I was clumsy since I had never danced before, only watched others do it, but as we continued I started to get the hang of it. I usually had no voice in this space. I had no need for a voice during battle. I usually screamed as I woke up since I was never able to let out my frustration on the stage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But for some reason I was able to speak this time as I danced with this red bug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bugs' red eyes, everything about him was red, narrowed similar to a smile as he led me into a spin to the beat of the heart and faint sound of music. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am the scarlet flame, known as the nightmare king. And you, Fargil, have written a contract with me for my protection.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This bug's voice was similar to the king’s, how it cut through my very being to be heard. I fell quiet as thoughts and memories ran through my mind. How the scarlet flame spoke. How my parents wanted me to give it my name. That voice… their voices were similar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You took my parents…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Incorrect. They gave themselves to me for their protection. Sacrificed all they were and could be to get away from reality. While I usually don’t do half deals, I thought it would be an interesting change of pace to offer you protection rather than to drag you away with them. You didn’t understand the ritual properly so it was understandable that you would get it wrong. And I was right, you have been very amusing, my dear.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked down at this bug's collar so I wouldn’t have to gaze at his red eyes any more, the red irises seemed endless. Their red cape flared out and swayed with our slow dance, it looked graceful, he was graceful as if he had been dancing for years upon years. It was all very confusing. I was still in a dream state, it felt like I was floating even if my feet touched the ground, like nothing was real. Like nothing ever could be real. We were just dancing to the music and I had no idea how long I had been here already. In a fight I could somewhat count it. But this? This was new. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You give me nightmares…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>In a way, yes, such a smart bug. It’s amusing to see what your imagination can conjure up. Your lucid dreaming has certainly made it all more interesting.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s scary…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That is what nightmares are. As due to the contract you cannot change your predicament.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay… learned to be strong…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That you did.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why… show up now…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was still strange to be able to speak in this dream. Where my voice was usually never heard. Where my screams could only be heard in the realm of the waking. My speech was slow and sloppy, but the bug I was dancing with seemed more amused at my speaking ability than offended by the lack of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>As the infection has appeared once more, the kingdom will fall to its knees. During this it would be the most opportune time to complete our contract and have you join the realm of nightmares for the grand finale of the kingdom's fall. You wouldn’t know what to do unless I told you, thus I arrive.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded slowly and looked back up into the scarlet eyes of this strange bug. He spoke of such horrible things… but I could feel nothing for it in this space. I was void of emotion. Void of will. A puppet on strings as I spoke and listened to this scarlet being. All I had was awareness of what was happening which would somewhat  remain as I woke up from this comatose. As I have done time and time again. But at this moment, in this dream, there was nothing to feel behind the words I spoke and those I heard. </span>
</p>
<p>"I'm different..."</p>
<p>"<em>And you shall remain as such until you give me your name.</em>"</p>
<p>
  <span>“What… am I…? What does it mean...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The red bug, the nightmare king, spun me out of his arms and as I turned to look towards him again, he was already gone. I could feel the dream space slowly dissolve, as if I had just bested my enemy in combat, and I looked up towards the red ceiling as it slowly crumbled around me into a red haze once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not all questions can be answered immediately. See you next time, Fargil.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I woke up with a loud gasp, hands trying to reach for my nail that’s usually by my side to cut down my enemy. What enemy? There were no enemies. No I couldn’t be sure, could never be sure, it was a trap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My hands were restricted by chains, chains that I pulled on in a futile attempt to get free and let out hisses, growls and shrieks of frustration. I looked around the room I was in frantically, red still clouding my vision as I tried to find my enemy. They were here, I knew it, I could feel it, I could smell it, they’d kill me if I didn’t kill them first! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as the haze disappeared, I went limp in the chains grasp, gasping for breath and limbs twitching in exhaustion. I slowly tried to gather my bearings as my memory came back to me, the instinct of fight or flight fading along with the red haze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Infection… captain… the king… the arena…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I let out a heavy, shaky sigh as I realised what had happened. I collapsed in front of the king… after he had told me to stay in the palace nonetheless. Why would he want me to stay in the palace? Was it because of my curse from that scarlet flame? It sounded like that was the case… But I didn’t exactly look forward to what the king meant with… further studies. I was a guard of the city, I wanted to be out there and protect the people. Not getting locked in as someone wanted to study me, I had already barely avoided that fate when I got help from the scholars to handle my nightmares. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now when I had come back to my proper senses, I took a better look at the room around me. This… wasn’t home. I was usually carried home and tied up during my comatose, but this… this wasn’t the warm brown walls I was used to. We never had chains at home, only thick leather straps. These walls were pristine white. It was completely bare save for a metal door on the other side of the room and the chains connected to the wall behind me. I was chained up as if I was some sort of prisoner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… what if I was? What if I offended the king so badly from performing that contract unknowingly that he threw me into the dungeon? What of the captain? Did he get thrown into prison as well? I hoped not, he has always been good to me. I’d hate it if I caused him any kind of trouble. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hung there against the wall for another few minutes, my thoughts spinning around in my head on what could’ve caused my current predicament, before the sound of a metal door opening echoed through the room and made me look up. There in the doorway stood one of the king’s loyal retainers, white from top to bottom as they stepped into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see you’re awake. We must apologise for the inconvenience of your room, we were told you were hostile once you woke up and there was no other room than the dungeon that had proper restraints.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was at a loss of words as the bug said this and could only give them a slow nod. So I was at the palace… maybe I wasn’t seen as a criminal but I was still at the palace. What if my mother..? She has recently quit her guard duties due to age, I needed to be with her and take care of her. The retainer stepped forward and started to unlock the chains that they had fastened to my arms and legs. I cleared my throat briefly before I spoke to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long was I out…? What of the captain? Is he alright? And my mother?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My throat felt raspy, as if I had been screaming for a long time. Which I probably had either during my nightmare comatose or as I had just woken up. It was just something I had grown used to. The retainer finished unlocking my bounds and stood up before he gestured for me to follow them. Which I did as I gently rubbed my wrists where my shell had gotten sensitive from how I pulled at the chains. I didn’t have my nail at my side any more…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were asleep for approximately four days. The captain shared what he could of your condition before he returned to his duties.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure my mother could share more, if I may be able to see her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is up for our king to decide. I have been given orders to take you to your new room once you had awoken.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>New room… I didn’t like the sound of that. I didn’t want a new room. I… it didn’t feel right for me to be inside the palace in any way. I wanted to go home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was not like I could refuse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was thankfully given my weapon back as we exited the dungeon, the weight of my nail always brought me a sense of comfort. I walked a few steps behind the retainer and gazed at the white walls along the corridor, everything was so… white. Barely a hint of another colour. Here and there were a few green bushes but even those had white flowers or there grew white grass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was unnerving how little colour there was in this place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My room was large, the size of mine and my mother’s apartment. And now I had a bedroom of this size? It was so strange to have this much space and no one to share it with… once the retainer had shown me the room, they told me to wait until called. I had nothing to do, no one to talk to and the room felt huge and intimidating to be in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But I had no other place to be if I didn’t want to go against the king's orders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So instead, I trained within this large space. I went through my usual routine of stretches after a comatose and practiced swinging my nail. It was a routine I could easily fall into and forget the uncomfortable feeling I had. I could forget that I was held in the palace for reasons I couldn’t explain. I could forget my worry for my comrades as I didn’t know what they were up to. I just swung my nail, honed my skills and waited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was so into it that I jumped in surprise at the sudden knock on my door, to which another retainer entered and told me they’d take me to the king. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was nervous. Rightfully so since this was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>king of Hollownest</span>
  </em>
  <span> who I might have offended really badly because I fell unconscious in his throne room while holding an infected bug. That bug must’ve immediately gone to attack someone as I let them go. I hope I didn’t cause too much of an offence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was brought to his office, where the king was doing paperwork for the kingdom. Piles upon piles of silk paper was stacked on the table in front of him and he finished one last signature, or whatever he was doing, before he turned his attention to me. I quickly remembered that I was not supposed to meet his gaze, because he was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>king</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and fell down to my knees before him with my head bowed. Why didn’t my eyes hurt from his glow when I looked at him earlier…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You called, my liege? I must thank you for your restraints as I woke up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you always display such… violence after you wake up from your sleep?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Embarrassed at the thought that the king might’ve heard my shrieks down in the basement, I quickly shook my head while I kept my head lowered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-No my liege. It is only after a comatose that I grow violent. Any other sleep I simply wake up from a nightmare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So the scarlet fire caused you to have nightmares often?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Every night, my liege.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I heard him let out a hum in thought and I twitched as I heard him set aside his pen to give me his full attention. What was he going to do with me..? And what of my mother? I needed to know. But I couldn’t ask yet… It felt like he still had questions he wanted me to answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How long have you had this… condition?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since before my first molt, my liege. I lost the majority of my family due to the infection and my parents were consumed by the scarlet flame you spoke of. My memory is vivid of the event.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you know how they came upon the knowledge of the scarlet flame?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, my liege. I was a small grub when it happened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you know how you came to be tethered to the flame?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That question made me pause as I rifled through my muddled memory. There was something… something that happened during the comatose. A red bug… name… a contract…? I didn’t want to give an answer I was uncertain of, I couldn’t lie to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>king</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But I also didn’t know what I could say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m uncertain, my liege. I have a faint recalling of giving one's name. And a contract made due to a failure or misstep. I have no answer to give. My mother has mentioned that I sometimes speak during comatose. Her memory has yet to fail her from age so she might be able to shine light on what you wish to know if I could see her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That could be good right? I needed to see her, to make sure she was alright. I had been gone for so many days, she must’ve been worried sick. I’m sure the captain went to my home and told her of what transpired but I was still worried for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But my hidden request to see her was denied as the king sent one of his knights to question my mother instead while I remained at the palace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king continued to ask questions of my condition and I answered them all to the best of my ability. How it affected my daily life, how it affected my health, if it created any other effects he should be aware of and how many knew of it. As I told him how the scholar helped me handle my nightmares, he sent word for that scholar to come to his palace. It felt like any time I spoke I dragged more and more people into this mess with me…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I never wanted anything like this to happen. I was just a normal guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually the questioning did end and I was free to leave. To retreat back into my room that is. I suspected he didn’t want a common bug like myself to wander the palace halls and get lost. Or possibly do something rude towards a noble since I was not of higher birth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So I did the only thing I could do as I was in the room all by myself. Even though I always dreaded sleep, I could not go without it. I did a few more rounds of my training routine before it felt like I couldn’t fight the inevitable any longer. So I laid down on the large bed, way too large for only one person, and closed my eyes. The gentle drums soon echoed through my head and I let the steady rhythm lull me into sleep, a rhythm that pulled me down into that scarlet familiar haze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was being chased down. I ran and ran with no end in sight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were angry. They felt betrayed that I would do this to them. That I caused them so much trouble from getting the king involved. That the king would punish them from knowing me. They wanted me gone to ensure that didn’t happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My mother was included in the mob, the captain and my friends from the guard as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I tripped over a rock and fell, to which I changed the dream so I was falling endlessly instead. I now watched as my loved ones fell around me, orange liquid dripping from their eyes and lifeless as they fell. One horror after another bled into the dream as my loved ones came back to life and reached for me with orange still dripping from their eyes. They cried out for help, for release, anything.<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I reached back out and grabbed hold of my mother’s hand, which suddenly shifted into the red bug I had met during comatose. I stopped falling and now stood on the floor, the bugs grip on my hand gentle as he gave me a short bow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like before he let me into a dance to the beat of the heart, a dance I couldn’t refuse since I had no will or emotion in this space. The red bug looked at me, but as he spoke I knew his words weren’t directed towards me but someone else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome, Wyrm. Take a seat, make yourself at home. Thought you’re an unexpected guest.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was confused by this, Wyrm? Who was Wyrm? I was about to look around to try and see past the space we were dancing on, but the bug spun around to bring my attention back to the dance. I just followed mindlessly with the bugs motions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why are you here?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t the bug in front of me that spoke? Who spoke? Wait… no. No one spoke. It was just me and the red bug. Dancing. Though the red bug continued to speak with someone else who wasn’t there. Who was there…? No, that didn’t matter. Just focus on the steps of the dance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>To consume the flames of your fallen kingdom.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That was not what We meant. Why are you inside this bug, nightmare king?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bug spun me out of his grasp but held onto my hand, only to spin me back in and resume our dance to the beat of the drum above. His eyes narrowed slightly in a smile as I followed his lead willingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>To complete our contract. Until the contract is fulfilled this one will be under my protection. I have no interest in your futile attempts to ward off the infection. Neither does dear Fargil, isn’t that right?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I answered reflexively more than anything. But then I thought I might need to further explain my answer… it didn’t feel right to end it at that. So I soon continued. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to protect as many as I can… but I can’t do anything against the infection… if it comes back… then we all die…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Excellent answer, my dear. But I’ll make sure you don’t die from it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really...?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really. You have yet to give me your name after all.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That doesn’t sound like anything you would do, nightmare king.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice sounded frustrated and angry… who was that voice? I didn’t know. But I didn’t care either as the bug in front of me let out a soft chuckle and just continued to dance with me. It felt nice to be cared for like this and not just run from nightmares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I got two names and a half completed contract, I felt generous. And it has been most amusing to watch how this one has handled my nightmare realm, they have yet to go insane. It’s amusing to see how Fargil has turned it into their strength rather than a weakness.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music stopped and the red bug stepped back to give me a bow, a bow which I quickly copied so I wouldn’t be rude to him. He turned towards the right, and that’s when I noticed the Pale king. He. He was here. There. In my head. In my nightmare. What was he doing here? How was he here?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now, do not try to enter this one's head again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t want him here. No. Nononono get out get out get out!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the pale king was gone, which left only an empty space. An empty red chair that soon disappeared in a puff of scarlet smoke. I turned back towards the red bug in confusion, but he only smiled towards me. He was still holding my hand and gave it a light squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now, we shall continue where we left off before we were so rudely interrupted.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded towards him, even though I didn’t know what the red bug meant. He let go of my hand and I soon found my world flipped upside down and got slammed into the ground. I felt no pain, but I knew there should’ve been pain. A saw how the ground rumbled and I looked up to see a gigantic version of Hegemol the mighty in front of me. He was chuckling loudly at my small form and proceeded to try and crush me. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could only run. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I woke up with a frightened chitter, like I always did, and quickly hugged myself as I tried to ground myself to reality. I wasn’t crushed. I wasn’t chased. I was safe. I was safe in bed. I dug my claws into my arms and the pain helped ground me further. The frightened fog that remained after the nightmare slowly dimmed and I sat up in bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time for another day. But… I was still stuck in the palace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After another two days of observation and countless questions about my condition, I was finally allowed to go home. The Pale King still wanted me to return to the palace, what for I was uncertain, but I was just thankful to get back home even if I had a palace guard hanging behind me. My mother was thrilled to see me after so long, she had been really worried after my captain relayed the news to her of what trouble I had gotten into. And the fact that a knight had come to ask her about it all had worried her further. She didn’t want me to become a second Hollow Knight…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But something told me that wouldn’t happen. I just had a feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I got to stay with my mother for the rest of the day before I had to return to the palace. I rested in my room, it was so strange to call that large room mine, and as I plunged into nightmares I was immediately met with the red bug, the nightmare king. He had set up two soft chairs within my dream and gestured for me to sit down adjacent to him. I did as he asked and looked at the bug expectantly, I got the feeling that this bug didn’t show himself simple because he felt like it. There always had to be a reason. I was prepared to face nightmares like any other night, but maybe things could be different now when the bug was here.<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snapped his fingers and the black area around us shifted into a comfy room with a red and black theme to it, it all looked really gaudy, but not to the point it felt uncomfortable like in the white palace. It was… nice. As if I had come back home.<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now, Fargil. Let us have a proper conversation, shall we?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers snapped once more and I could feel something within me dissipate. No… not that something dissipated, more like something appeared. I… could feel. I took a deep breath and looked down at myself as if I saw my body for the first time. I could freely move.. there was no dream veil. This. This felt real. What? Why? I quickly hugged myself to try and find some sort of mental ground to stand on within this dream. A dream… but I could feel the pain as my claws dug into my shell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-What is-...? What…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, yes it’s the first time you have truly entered the realm of dreams. Congratulations.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked up at the red bug in front of me, he spoke as if he talked about something as simple as the taste of food when he just made me feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>aware</span>
  </em>
  <span> in my </span>
  <em>
    <span>dream</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This. This felt as real as if I was in reality. But I knew it was a dream. The nightmare king looked at me calmly with his eyes narrowed slightly in a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Now, I must confess that this kingdom doesn’t have much time left. I would suggest that you complete our contract soon, but I would be lying if I said I didn’t hope for you to stick around in the kingdom for a while longer. You deserve to know however, it will only get worse from this point forward.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-Wait… just a second…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I pleaded with him and took a deep breath to steady my thoughts properly. This was just a conversation… a conversation with the being that gave me nightmares every night but a conversation nonetheless. Once I got a little better grip over this whole... situation, I looked towards the nightmare king once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What exactly is this… contract we have? What has it made me into?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Already got your bearings. Good.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned back in his chair and gestured to the side, to which figures appeared next to him in scarlet flames. Figures I recognised… my mother and father. I continued to breathe in and out in steady breaths as I listened to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>These two were desperate for a way to escape, so they gave up their freedom in return for escaping the situation you were in. To live eternally in servitude rather than stay. I never force anyone to join my troupe, but if someone willingly gives me their name as these two did they become a part of it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A third figure was conjured by the flames between them, a child. It was me. The nightmare king continued to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>They wanted to drag you into it as well, a child who barely understood the meaning of having a name. You didn’t explicitly give me your name. But your </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>intention</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> was to give me your name even if you didn’t understand the implications of it. As such you were tethered to my flame but was unable to join my troupe since I don’t </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>own</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> your name yet.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the wave of his hand the fire shifted so it was only I left in my adult form, kneeling on the ground as if exhausted. The nightmare king seemed highly amused as he spoke next and it caused shivers to run through my whole being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So I used you as a power crystal of sorts. You absorbed the negative energy around you, transformed it into a scarlet flame which became your nightmares. This fed my own flame as you dreamed. Really fascinating, I have to admit. It’s similar to how my troupe gathers the nightmare flames but you do it while still a part of the real world, not the dream realm.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With another wave of his hand, the flame dispersed and he settled his hands in his lap instead. I could see the jagged grin on his face as he stared at me and it frightened me in a similar way how all my nightmares did. But he did it with a single </span>
  <em>
    <span>glance</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He truly was the nightmare king…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You have become a conduit of negative energy for the nightmare flames. And soon it will all become a </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>lot</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> worse for you, my dear. All you have to do to escape is to give me your name.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held out his hand towards me, as if he was initiating for a dance once more. But I got the distinct feeling that he wanted my name at this moment. I looked at his outstretched hand for a few seconds before I spoke, a thousand and one thoughts buzzing loudly in my head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So these nightmares haven’t come </span>
  <em>
    <span>from</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, but they exist </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Correct.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’ve taken in other people's nightmares and made it into a flame?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a simplified way to look at it but yes. Negative energy overall.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’ve been taking away others' worries with these nightmares every day… so I’ve protected people by being this strange.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I see, you are going to stick around for a while longer despite what I told you. Or no, because of what I have told you. Have the nightmares you dreamt told you nothing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled slightly towards the nightmare king and shrugged lightly. The nightmare king let his hand drop with an amused chuckle and settled his hands in his lap once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You are going to go insane, Fargil. And I will be forced to pick up your pieces.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you rather have my name immediately then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, no. Your self sacrifice is too amusing. Just like that vessel the pale king created.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That comment confused me but I didn’t have time to ask him about it before a hole suddenly opened up below me. I reacted quickly and grabbed hold of the edges before I could plummet down into the abyss below. I saw the nightmare king walk up to the edge and look down at me with an amused glint in his eyes, his hand raised with a prepared snap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Give me your name when you are ready. Until then, I shall watch your struggles from within the red haze. Try not to die. And say hello to the Wyrm from me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With another snap of his fingers, my emotions were locked away as the dream haze settled over me once more. I let go of the ledge willingly, fell into the darkness below and landed in the middle of a spotlight. I could see numerous orange eyes surrounding me, all faces that I knew and groaning in pain. I drew my nail and readied myself to face the nightmare ahead of me so I could wake up once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My liege, you have asked me many times what the contract I have with the scarlet flame has done. I have an answer to give you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king had, as usual, called for me to join him at his office after I had woken up to talk about my nightmare. I could hear the scratching of his pen pause as I said this and I knew I had his full attention from my kneeled position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Speak.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my liege. My nightmares are naturally created scarlet flames which I feed to the nightmare king. Created from the negative energy of the bugs around me. The nightmare king sent you his regards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>... you have spoken to him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my liege.  As I’m sure you’re aware that I can do as you have entered my mind before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I tensed up as I added the last bit without thinking of the consequences, I was still caught up in the knowledge that I was being used as a conduit to create flames for this nightmare king. I wasn’t sure what to do about this information. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I apologise, my liege. I’m sure you had your reasons to-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cease, Fargil. You have not said anything wrong. We invaded the privacy of your mind, you are right of this. It was not out of any ill will towards you, We assure you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my liege.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was still nerve wracking to have a conversation with the king of Hollownest. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>king</span>
  </em>
  <span> of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hollownest</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I was just a simple guard! I will never be able to get over that knowledge. I could hear him let out a soft sigh before the scratching sound of pen against paper resumed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You are permitted to leave the palace under the circumstance that you return once close to your comatose period so We can properly restrain you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I gazed up at the king, jaw slack in surprise as he said this. Really…? I was free to finally leave? My mood instantly brightened and I lowered my head once more towards the king. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, my liege. I thank you. You are very kind to grant me such.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king didn’t answer me but instead waved me off so he could continue with his work. I quickly left and made a beeline towards the city of tears to see my mother and my comrades. They were all overjoyed by the news that I had returned home and I got back into my old routine of guard work that I upheld before I was locked within the white palace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a calming few weeks. That was, until my mother started to show signs of the infection... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as the nightmare king had predicted, the nightmares got worse and worse for each day. They grew longer, I couldn’t wake up in time for my shifts and was forced to resign from my position. My friends were worried for me, but I was more worried for them as the infection had entered the city. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was forced to kill my mother by my own hand before she could grow violent towards someone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I became a form of executioner towards the infected since they didn’t attack me, rich, poor, outside of the capital, there were many who asked me to dispose of their walking corpses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My nightmares got filled with more orange than red, where I saw all the faces I was forced to end the life of. How the darkness pulled at me and begged me to kill their kin so they didn’t have to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I often found myself staring out into the raining city with a red haze over my eyes for far longer than I usually did when I woke up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Next person I had to end was my old, kind captain. He didn’t even react to how I walked up to his wandering form, didn’t notice how I climbed up along his shell so I could reach his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My nail dripped of orange as I stood in the middle of my empty apartment, staring out over the city through my window. The city was rumoured to go into lockdown. The king has disappeared. Everything was derailing into chaos and I had adjusted to just… not feeling anything. Or as little as I could at least. I always heard the beating of the nightmare drum in my head now, it was like I was in a constant nightmare that grew worse every time I closed my eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why was I here again…? Why was I still struggling?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Have you had enough of your self sacrifice, Fargil?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked around my room as a familiar red haze settled over my eyes. It was the nightmare king… he was speaking to me even when I wasn’t in a dream. But I couldn’t see him in my room…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you make it stop..?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>For you, yes. Give me your name and you may watch the finale of this fallen kingdom from the sidelines within my troupe.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I thought of this and looked down at my hands. Hands that still clutched my orange coated nail. It sounded so tempting, to just leave. Just how the king did. How my parents did. I didn’t have anyone to stay for, I had already killed those I cared for with this nail. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What will happen to me once I do…? Will I disappear…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes and no. You would be reformed, reborn into my troupe. You would be given a new name and a new part to play without remembering pesky details of your life here. Sounds wonderful, no?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It did. That did sound wonderful. I dropped my nail to the ground and stared up at the brown ceiling of my apartment, my body slowly relaxed from its previously tense stance. I could relax if I did that…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds nice… could I be a knight again…? I like… helping people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm. I suppose I could give you that. As a reward for generating so many flames for as long as you have.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I kneeled down on the floor in front of my nail and stared at the orange fluid that coated it’s surface. A small smile started to form on my face, I could be free… it felt unreal. Was this… was this how my parents felt?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nightmare king… I give you my name, Fargil.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Excellent</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scarlet flames enveloped me before I could think of what I had done, which left me hovering in a scarlet red space as if I was in the nightmare realm once more. I didn’t know how long I hovered there, could've been hours or days and I would’ve been none the wiser. My world shifted suddenly and I could then open my eyes. What I first saw was a pair of red eyes. Nightmare king…?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No… this one was black. The bugs eyes narrowed in the same way the nightmare king’s eyes did when he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Greetings and welcome to the Grimm troupe. I am your troupe master, Grimm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked down at his outstretched hand, slightly confused by all of this. Grimm… nightmare king… who…? What happened…? But I reached out and grabbed hold of his hand so he could help me sit upright. I was in a red clad room with a strange metal contraption hanging above me. I could feel the pounding of drums in my chest, it feels like that should be elsewhere. I looked back at Grimm, the troupe master. My troupe master now. His red eyes crinkled further and gave me a satisfied nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am glad to see you are well. Your name shall be Gill from this point forward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached forward and stroked the spaces above and below both of my eyes and I could feel a burning sensation in the wake of his touch. Gill… yes, that felt right. I smiled towards Grimm in return and shifted so I would be kneeling towards the bug, my new master.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I accept the name wholeheartedly, master. I promise to be your knight and help you fend off any threat to our troupe. I swear that my nail shall strike true against any enemies we may encounter and that my body shall act as your shield if needed. May the scarlet flame burn brightly through all the realms and may you lead our torch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didn’t know what compelled me to say this, to swear such an oath to a bug I just met. But it felt right, it felt as easy as breathing to declare my loyalty towards this bug. He reached down and settled a hand on my shoulder with a pleased look in his crimson eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m honoured to hear your oath, knight. I am certain you will serve all generations of Grimm well with your dedication.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thank you for your kind words, master.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The drum continued to beat steady within my chest as I followed Grimm to meet with the rest of our troupe. My shoulders felt light, I felt confident and </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A feeling that elated me without really knowing why it did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was Gill. The knight of the Grimm troupe and guard of our tents against hostile creatures as we gathered the nightmare flames. I was the protector of the child if the summoner failed their mission to ignite the flame. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just another visit to a realm. Just another nightmare flame gathered. I gazed down at the small bug with a white mask with horns on their head, their eyes empty as they stepped up to the tent. I smiled towards our summoner and gestured for them to step inside to meet with the master.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just another summoner, just another face, just another place that would fill the nightmare heart of the flame it desired. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it~.<br/>If my little thingie inspired anyone to continue on this idea, I wholeheartedly support it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>